Vincent's Halloween Party
by MoMo-ChAn1
Summary: UPDATE PG- I'm uncertain as to what the rating should be. Anyway, this is about Vincent, a Halloween party, and several random things to come.
1. Prelude to Disaster

A/N: I'm ba~ack! For those of you who remember me from FF7 Interviews anyway. I've come to present you with my Halloween special! Vincent's Halloween Party!  
  
**Quote of the Day** "Nothing's absolute in this world, Kakyo. Come on, let's go out of this dream." - Sumeragi Hokuto, X/ Tokyo Babylon by CLAMP  
  
Disclaimer: While I am using the FF7 characters for my own twisted pleasure, I do not own them. But for those of you who remember, I will own Sephiroth.  
  
VINCENT'S HALLOWEEN PARTY ~ conceived and written by MoMo-ChAn  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to Disaster  
  
Vincent was somewhat content. He had traveled the world, helped out a little, gave a run through of his past and returned to Shin-Ra Mansion after two years. He had decided that it was his fault that Sephiroth had turned out so insane and he MUST atone for that. You know Vincent. You give him enough time and he'll blame himself for the world turning east to west. Vincent had atoned for his sins of disappointing Lucrecia, now he had to atone for disappointing her son. To him, this thinking was logical and infallible. To the rest of us, we would consider dear old Vinnie's sanity and wonder just how long it would take for him to become that murdering Turk again who didn't worry about other peoples' deaths.  
  
Vincent leaned back into his coffin. Ah, his coffin. It was very comfortable, you know. Red silk lining, a couple of cushions, and a nice red pillow. Sighing, he shut his coffin and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, dreams of torture plagued him and it was good. Then he heard drilling and that was not good. Vincent grumpily opened his coffin and left his little cave to return to the surface world. He didn't like the surface and would very much like it to be quiet while he atoned, but the surface didn't like him either.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Vincent asked quietly, as he entered the room.  
  
Tifa and Cloud immediately stopped decorating and froze as if they had been caught in a very naughty act. Giving him sheepish smiles, they replied, "Fixing the mansion."  
  
"Pray tell, why?"  
  
Tifa responded. "Um, because, well, this house needs to be a bit more stable so as to not fall down while the party is going on."  
  
Vincent raised one eyebrow, his red eyes piercing Tifa's. "What party?"  
  
"The Halloween party," Cloud replied, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"The Halloween party," Vincent echoed.  
  
Cloud nodded, then drilled in another screw to fix . . .something. I'm not very tool or house oriented, I only know that if everything works, I'm fine. "You see," Cloud explained, "It's been two years and Tifa and I decided that we might have a little party so that everyone could see each other again, you know?"  
  
"And since it's October, we decided that it might as well be a Halloween party."  
  
"A Halloween party. In my mansion. Where I atone for my sins?"  
  
"Technically, it's not your mansion, it's Shin-Ra's and since Cait Sith- I mean Reeve- is in charge now, it's his mansion. And I thought you had already atoned for your sins," Cloud replied, holding a beam while Tifa hammered in a nail. "Cait- Reeve thought it was a great idea and gave us permission to fix up the place. We got a couple of people working on the bottom floor."  
  
Vincent didn't like this. "Why did no one choose to inform me?"  
  
"We didn't know where you were," Tifa responded simply, "You flitted all across the Planet, never dropped a line, and we didn't even know you had returned."  
  
"What are you two doing here? Couldn't you have done this in Kalm?"  
  
Cloud beamed. "Well, since Tifa and I are engaged . . ."  
  
Tifa blushed a little. "We kinda decided to move back to Nibelheim, even though it's really just a fake . . . but more people will come."  
  
Vincent frowned, though they couldn't see his mouth. "And where am I supposed to relocate?"  
  
"It's just one party."  
  
"And soon it will be a thousand parties, filled with a bunch of ignorant people who really have no idea of how close they came to death."  
  
"I don't know about you," Cloud said, "but seeing Meteor hanging in the sky like a flaming rock ready to crush us gave people an idea of how close they came to death."  
  
Vincent almost snorted, but caught himself. Chaos, on the other hand, pushed a little, trying to goad him into killing Cloud and Tifa so he could go and atone in peace. Vincent pushed back and took a deep breath. "So there will be a party? And you will host?"  
  
"More or less. Unless you want to?"  
  
Vincent opened his mouth in order to respond with a solid no, but Tifa squealed and interrupted him. "I have an idea! Why don't we have Vincent host? He looks like a vampire anyway and it would be so wonderful for him to talk darkly and mysteriously."  
  
Vincent's mouth hung open. Him, host a party? A HALLOWEEN party? A party where he would pretend to be a vampire because he already looked the part? No, no, no, no, no. That would not be possible. He was not a host. He was a murderer. He did not entertain people, most of whom he didn't like. Yuffie's tendency to steal anything that glittered annoyed him to no end and Barret and Cid tended to have contests on who could curse better. And he shouldn't even think about Cait Sith. That stupid cat on that stupid moogle always bouncing . . .  
  
Vincent grunted, holding back Chaos who was feeding off his negative thoughts. Cloud and Tifa paid him no heed and moved on to another portion of the room. "If you'd like," Tifa said absently, "you can help us decorate."  
  
"We asked Dio - you remember him from Gold Saucer right? - to help us out with some of the decorations. A couple of items malfunctioned in the Haunted House so he was willing to donate them. We're gonna see if Cid can repair them . . ."  
  
"How many?" Vincent asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many people will be attending this . . . debacle?"  
  
Tifa frowned, though Vincent couldn't see it due to the fact that her back was turned to him. "It's not a debacle Vincent, it's a party. And we're not sure; five people aside from us are coming."  
  
Vincent snorted this time. "And you honestly believe that they will only bring themselves? I assume that the five people you invited were Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Cait Sith? They are not just going to bring themselves."  
  
"Oh? And what other people will come?"  
  
"Marlene. Elmyra as well, since she takes care of the girl. Shera and some of the technicians that worked on the rocket. All the people in the pagoda will come with Yuffie and are also probably kleptomaniacs themselves. Red XIII will most likely be accompanied by some people from Cosmo Canyon and Cait Sith will have bodyguards from Shin-Ra. Not to mention other people, like Dio."  
  
"And why do we have to worry about Dio? We didn't invite him."  
  
"No, but he will automatically assume that he is simply because you are borrowing Halloween decorations. Not to mention those "couple of people" working downstairs."  
  
Cloud sighed. "You're paranoid, Valentine."  
  
"Am I? I was a Turk, remember? I was paid to figure out how people think and to anticipate their every move."  
  
"You're still paranoid."  
  
Vincent sighed. There was no beating them. They would continue with their ridiculous planning until the day of the party came. He would just have to deal with it and NOT shoot everyone or rip out his or her internal organs. Because then he'd have to atone for THEIR deaths and that could take centuries. He might just wake up to find their reincarnations. Then they would drive him crazy and he would have to kill them all over again.  
  
Then the nagging voice started up. Out of all the demonic voices in his head, this one he hated the most, even though it wasn't demonic. It always told him what to do, and whenever he listened, someone he liked, whether marginally or not, got hurt. And yet the voice continued, determined to make him a better person!  
  
~ It could be fun. You could work on your people skills! ~  
  
'I don't WANT people skills.'  
  
~ But you NEED people skills. Everyone is afraid of you! You could make some friends, talk about the old days . . . ~  
  
'The old days I remember was before they were even born. I never EXPERIENCED their "old days."'  
  
~ Then you can catch up on what happened in the last 32 years! ~  
  
Vincent winced. 'I don't want to. Then I'll have to atone for even more.'  
  
The nagging voice tried speaking again, but Vincent threatened to let Chaos out. The voice shut up, but Chaos became excited, nudging Vincent in his mind and trying to get out. Vincent, of course, had been lying and told Chaos that. Chaos became sulky and hid in a corner. The monster did have a sensitive side, but only in Vinnie's head.  
  
"Hey Vincent, you OK?"  
  
Cloud had spoken and Vincent shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, just a little rattled . . . I don't LIKE people. They're annoying. If I could have, I would have shot Shin-Ra in the head a couple times. But he signed the paychecks. Ah, the almighty Gil," Vincent sighed, remembering how much money he earned. Hey, what happened to all the money he earned? Vincent patted his sides, looking for his old bankcard. And wouldn't you know it was in his pocket the whole time!  
  
"What's that Vincent?" Tifa said.  
  
"Money," he replied shortly. "I'll be back in a few days, maybe a week or two. Don't make the place look cheesy or like something out of a children's fairy tale."  
  
Cloud and Tifa ignored his words and bid him farewell. As he entered the first floor, the workers there froze when they saw him. Feeling a little evil, he narrowed his eyes and allowed his gold claw to shine. The workers were thoroughly frightened. This was gonna be kinda fun. After all, when was the last time he popped up behind someone and made him or her get so scared that they actually peed a little in their pants? Smiling, he took a blue Chocobo that was hanging around on the streets and rode off. He was going to get paid.  
  
****TO BE CONTINUED**** 


	2. Ah sweet Gil, how I hath missed Thee

A/N: SECOND INSTALLMENT! OH YEAH! Vinnie's gonna get money, Vinnie's gonna get money!  
  
Disclaimer: I am more than certain that FFVII is not my property. And Squaresoft better release Advent Children out here . . . or else we'll all go nuts on them! Who's with me?! **Crickets chirp** All right then crickets! Let's go maul Hironobu Sakaguchi! **Charges off on a Gold Chocobo**  
  
**Quote of the Day** "We are but one apple on a vast tree. One tree in a vast grove. One grove in a vast green." - Alta, White Jenna by Jane Yolen (But not the GREAT Alta.)  
  
VINCENT'S HALLOWEEN PARTY ~ a humor fanfic by the eternally bored MoMo  
  
Chapter 2: Ah sweet Gil, how I hath missed Thee  
  
Vincent like the chocobo he was riding on. Unsure of its gender he had dubbed it Stolen, since it was stolen. It was an even-tempered chocobo, nice and understanding. It had lovely stamina too. Didn't tire so easy. It was good. But it was also not so good, because his butt had fallen asleep. And let me tell you, it's not good when your butt has fallen asleep. Three days it had taken him to get to the Chocobo Ranch. Just as well; he had been running out of Greens. He entered the Ranch and was immediately greeted by Choco Billy.  
  
"How can I help you, Mr. Valentine?" he asked.  
  
"Greens and a stable for this one."  
  
"Right. And will that be cash or check?"  
  
Vincent blinked. He didn't have any money.  
  
"May I ask sir," Billy said hesitantly, "why you have Miss Tifa's chocobo?"  
  
Vincent could barely hide a smirk. Bless Choco Billy. "I have it on loan. So, uh, just send the bill to Tifa and Cloud. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
Billy looked skeptical, then shrugged. It was their chocobo after all.  
  
"Hey, what's the chocobo's name?"  
  
"It's Rain. Always thought it was a wimpy name for a chocobo."  
  
Vincent almost laughed. Billy seemed to hold the same disdain for Tifa's odd names but seemed only to put up with it for the money. This was a good kid. He watched the boy lead the chocobo to the stalls, warking at the familiar person. But his position now proved to be quite the conundrum. Without the chocobo it would take even longer to get to Neo-Midgar and see if they still had records of his paycheck. He'd have to stay here . . .  
  
Vincent had never liked inns. The beds were too . . . open. The first time he had stayed at an inn with Cloud and co. he had tried to reach the ceiling with his arms, just to see if he could touch it. He couldn't, obviously. And the sides didn't box him in. He had felt homesick, longing for his silk-lined coffin and his fluffy pillow. Vincent now felt homesick, longing for the day when he could go back into his coffin.  
  
"Mr. Valentine?"  
  
Vincent was shaken out of his reverie by Choco Billy's sister. I am afraid I've forgotten her name and my file was sadly deleted **sob** so if you know the girl's name, do tell me. Anyway, Vincent looked down at the girl. "What?"  
  
"Do you need a place to stay? After all, Rain," at this the girl rolled her eyes, "needs to rest overnight and we have a spare bed."  
  
Vincent twitched a little, not being fond of the open, but he too needed rest. His backside and legs were sore from riding and rest would be good. "Sure."  
  
"That'll be 100 gil."  
  
"Put it on Cloud's bill."  
  
Choco Billy's sister nodded. It didn't matter where the money came from, as long as the money came in. She led Vincent into the house and pointed to a bed. "If you want anything to eat you can join me and Billy in about a half an hour."  
  
Vincent nodded. He did notice that Choco Bill was nowhere in sight, but he didn't worry about it. The kids didn't seem to care so he shouldn't either, right? Vincent felt that stupid voice in his head again, pushing him to ask where Choco Bill was.  
  
'No.'  
  
~ But they're CHILDREN! ~  
  
'So?'  
  
~ They can't possibly take care of themselves! ~  
  
'Seem to be doing well enough to me.'  
  
~ You're impossible! ~  
  
Vincent then kindly asked Chaos to chase the do-gooder voice. Chaos, having nothing better to do, did as Vincent asked. It was fun really, for when Vinnie closed his eyes he could see the demon chasing the do-gooder. His stomach rumbled a little, but he ignored it. He could eat the next morning. Vincent was tired now. Not bothering to clean up or to take off his shoes, he lay down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest out of habit. Then he drifted off into sleep, only to be terrorized by his monsters. And life was good.  
  
Choco Billy and his sister stared at Vincent, who was moaning in pain and grief.  
  
"Should we wake him up?"  
  
Choco Billy looked warily at their customer. "No, I don't think so." The light from the sunset glinted off Vincent's claw. "He just might be dangerous."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vincent awoke the next morning, stretching his arms as he did so. Breakfast was out on the table, but the two children were gone. Dimly he wondered why, but then the answer came to him when his gold claw reached out for the syrup.  
  
'Of course. I must be the embodiment of the bogeyman or something.'  
  
He sat down and poured the syrup over the pancakes that had been set out for him. Chewing he recalled the time when Lucrecia had made some for him . . . Oh they had been the sweetest of all pancakes, even if one side had been burnt and they were all horribly disfigured. Vincent recalled her apologizing a thousand times over, saying that she had wanted to make everything perfect.  
  
-Oh great- a part of him thought, -Now you're going to have to atone for that memory when you get back. -  
  
Vincent distantly wondered why he had so many voices in his head. They were frightfully annoying and seemed to constantly interfere with his atonement. He finished the last of the pancakes and downed a glass of orange juice, enjoying the citric acid that burned his mouth. But what about Stolen? Would the chocobo be outside, waiting for him?  
  
There was a loud "WARK!" and Vincent left the house to find the blue chocobo well rested and a sack of greens at her side. He had decided that the chocobo had to have been a girl; no one would name a male chocobo Rain. But then again, Tifa could choose to be weird. He mounted Stolen and turned her around in order to leave the Ranch. And then THAT voice started again.  
  
~ VINCENT! ~ It shouted, ~ What about the CHILDREN? ~  
  
'They can go to hell.'  
  
Vincent didn't need to call Chaos this time; the voice gave up on its own. Smiling, he left the ranch, eager to get to Neo-Midgar. The journey would take one more day and then Cait Sith would allow Stolen and himself to rest and to catch up when he got there. He'd have to tell Cait- no wait; it's Reeve- to appear in front of him as a human and not a giant marshmallow with a stuffed animal stuck on top. He wondered if there were any records of him working at Shin-Ra, especially after Diamond Weapon's attack.  
  
These were the thoughts that occupied his mind as Stolen/Rain ran past Kalm and Fort Condor. It barely registered in his mind when the sky began to grow dark as he approached Neo-Midgar. The city had never really been important to him; it had been in construction when he was a Turk. The people at the gateway allowed him in immediately; recognizing him as one of the people who saved the Planet. He ignored them; people were boring. It was only when he was deeper in the city did he realize that rumor could spread like wildfire in a dry forest. Too late now. And it wasn't as if he could make himself inconspicuous; guys in blood red cloaks with gold claws weren't exactly common.  
  
A girl passed by him, gaping. "Aren't you . . ."  
  
"No. I'm a vampire in the guise of the person you think I am, ready to suck the blood of the people of Neo-Midgar," Vincent said.  
  
The girl's eyes widened. She ran off and Vincent nearly fell off Stolen in shock and amusement. Someone actually BELIEVED him? Shaking his head, he headed deeper into Neo-Midgar, in search of an old bank. It would be at least thirty-three years old. He prayed that it was still there and that the President hadn't thought of cutting off his account. Removing the card from his pocket, he stared at it carefully. It was the standard blue card with account number and name of person. Nothing special. But it could bring Vincent lots of Gil. Interest had to account for something and he had never bought anything that put him into debt. He should have a few million Gil now.  
  
Vincent stopped Stolen as he saw a partially dilapidated bank. It looked old enough. Vincent got off of Stolen and made his way to the bank slowly. There was an ATM outside and he decided that that would have to do. The bank looked really creepy, even for him. He slid his card into the slot and typed in his pin number, something he miraculously remembered. The screen turned a bright blue with a "PLEASE HOLD" sign on it. Vincent waited, hoping . . .  
  
The screen came up. "HOW MUCH WOULD YOU LIKE TO WITHDRAW?" Vincent released his breath without even knowing he had held it. Well, you only live once, so Vincent pressed the screen where it said, "ALL." The "please hold" sign came back, then said, "PLEASE CHOOSE SMALLER AMOUNT." So there WAS a lot of money! Vincent took out 100 gil, knowing that the receipt would say how much money was left. As the receipt came into his hands, he nearly whooped for joy. 1,999,900 GIL! It was like a dream come true!  
  
"I'm a gillionaire," he whispered to himself, clutching the receipt and the gil. He continued to draw out more until he could hold no more. He laughed. Vincent blinked at his laughter, surprised that he knew how. Then he forgot about it, hatching a plan. He would bribe everyone or threaten them or blackmail them! He could do anything! HE WAS A GILLIONAIRE!!  
  
Vincent leaped onto Stolen/Rain with joy in his heart and rode out of Neo-Midgar, hearing a distant call of Cait Sith on a megaphone, "Wait Vincent . . ."  
  
[Great,] muttered Chaos, [it was bad enough with atonement, now it's joy.]  
  
*****TO BE CONTINUED*****  
  
A/N: LAST CHAPTER WITH RANDOMNESS ON HALLOWEEN!! 


	3. Final Fantasy Halloween Party of RANDOMN...

A/N: This is the last chapter for Vincent's Halloween Party and it is going to be very, very random with visits from all sorts of Final Fantasies and myself and Choco. Come on, you guys know it's not really a fanfic of mine unless there's some randomness and myself.  
  
**Quote of the Day** "Till now man has been up against Nature; from now on he will be up against his own nature." - Dennis Gabor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. I will, however, own FFVII for the PlayStation® 2 and (if Squaresoft loves me) ADVENT CHILDREN! **Squeals at the prospect of a CG Sephiroth**  
  
[Chaos in Vinnie's mind] ~ Do-gooder voice in Vinnie's mind ~ 'Vinnie in Vinnie's mind'  
  
VINCENT'S HALLOWEEN PARTY ~ by the hopelessly deranged MoMo-ChAn  
  
Chapter 3: Final Fantasy . . . Halloween Party of RANDOMNESS!  
  
Vincent, happy with his newfound wealth, rode proudly into Nibelheim. Unfortunately, his newfound happiness deflated once he saw Cloud and Tifa. He supposed they weren't happy with him when he saw their death glares as Stolen pranced up to the house.  
  
"Where have you been Vincent?" Tifa said acidly as Vincent climbed off the chocobo.  
  
"Why did you steal Rain, Vincent?" Cloud asked in the same tone.  
  
Vincent didn't respond; mutely he showed them a little bit of the cash. That struck them dumb, gaping as he walked past them into the mansion. He screamed when he entered his old dilapidated home. Well . . . it was really dilapidated anymore. The house was steady and didn't tilt anymore, the holes were gone, the assorted rubble and wood chips were gone, and everything that made it home was gone. AND THE FLOOR WAS POLISHED! POLISHED! It gleamed and sparkled and it reflected Vinnie's face. Vincent desperately wanted to cry, but didn't because he wasn't sure what was going to come out of his tear ducts. Hojo had had a sick mind; he was not going to experiment.  
  
"Where did you get all that money?!" Cloud cried as he entered the mansion.  
  
"What . . . what did you do?" Vincent whispered throatily.  
  
"We fixed it," Tifa said, "Now answer our question."  
  
"The basement? What did you do to the basement? Did you change it?!"  
  
Cloud snorted. "All we did was fix the stairs."  
  
Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. His coffin was untouched. Now he would go down and repent for a little while until the party started . . .  
  
He screamed again.  
  
"What's wrong?" cried Tifa, grabbing his arm. Vincent pointed to the coffin that leaned against the corner of the wall. Stuttered he, "My- my coffin. Wh-what's it doing up- up here? I- I- I thought you said . . ."  
  
"Oh dear," said Tifa, "I think I told the help to clear out anything that was creepy in the basement and bring it up here."  
  
"YOU LET OTHERS TOUCH MY COFFIN?!" Vincent roared. Chaos was pummeling him in his head, struggling to kill those who had defiled the sacred coffin. All must die, all must DIE!  
  
"It's not like we meant to," Cloud said, instinctively wrapping his arm around Tifa protectively. "It's so hard to get good help these days, you know?"  
  
Vincent was furious. I mean, he's really pissed off. Wouldn't you be? This is his coffin! His ATONEMENT coffin. It's the most precious thing in his life that WON'T betray him or hurt him. IT IS THE HELPING COFFIN OF LIFE!  
  
"If my coffin isn't back in its original position in fifteen minutes," Vincent said coldly, "someone might just get . . . hurt." He left Cloud and Tifa and walked up the stairs to get to the secret room that would take him to the basement. He would fume and fume in the library. And one wondered why Sephiroth hated Cloud. It must have gone all the way back to SOLDIER. Cloud was stupid and annoying and ignorant and evil and . . .  
  
"THEY MOVED MY COFFIN!" he shouted. He felt a little better. Chaos didn't. Chaos wanted out. Chaos was tempting him very badly. He didn't HAVE to bribe, blackmail, or threaten anyone to get the hell out of his mansion. He just needed to kill them all.  
  
~ NO KILLING! ~  
  
Damn voice.  
  
~ Honestly Vincent, I thought you'd turned over a new leaf! ~  
  
'Go to Hell.'  
  
~ If you could get Cait Sith to bring the deed to the mansion over . . . ~  
  
'Or I could kill him.'  
  
~ No killing. It's wrong. It's killing that made you a Turk and that made you meet Lucrecia and then that led to you failing to help her and her son. See? ~  
  
'Damn you.'  
  
~ I'm your conscience. ~  
  
'Where the hell were you when I was a Turk?'  
  
~ In Costa Del Sol, but that's not the point. ~  
  
[Am I supposed to chase him now?]  
  
'That's right.'  
  
Vincent smiled as Chaos took on the appearance of a very big rottweiler chasing some dumb dude in an angel outfit. Chaos grabbed the edge of the robe and made a really big tear in it. The dude in the angel outfit was now running around half-naked . . .  
  
"Vincent!"  
  
Once again, Cloud snapped him out of his thoughts. "WHAT?!"  
  
Cloud frowned and crossed his arms. "We got your coffin down."  
  
"Oh. Then go away."  
  
"Why don't you stay out of the coffin for a while and just talk with Tifa and I?"  
  
Vincent snorted. "I have a lot of sins to atone for."  
  
"So do I, but you don't see me sticking myself in a coffin."  
  
"Did you spend thirty years in a coffin knowing that someone had twisted your body without your permission and trapped in there, never aging, never knowing what was going on? Did you lose someone that you loved with all your soul, that you gave your life up for?"  
  
Cloud replied, "Nope."  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
Vincent brushed past Cloud and entered his "coffin room." Everything was back to normal, but the corner didn't fit right . . . He fixed it, then opened the coffin and lay inside. Vincent was immediately plagued with nightmares and all was truly good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vincent forced himself out of atonement to see the party. He had woken up, actually, before anyone had come, excluding Cloud and Tifa, those damned do-it-yourselfers. Vincent left the basement unhappily, trudging up the admittedly well-fixed stairs.  
  
"Cloud?" he called out uncertainly, "Tifa?"  
  
No sound. He entered the main room and called again. Still there was nothing. He was getting a little apprehensive. Where could they be?  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Vincent almost lost hold of Chaos as Cloud and Tifa jumped out from behind the stairs dressed up like zombie versions of themselvs. They laughed at his expression. Darkly, he wished he HAD let go of Chaos.  
  
"Don't do-"  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"They're here!" Tifa squealed, running past Vincent to answer the door. Yuffie, Godo and the rest of the pagoda people cried, "TRICK-OR- TREAT!"  
  
Tifa immediately threw candy at them, not wanting to risk a trick. They grabbed the candy and immediately stuffed it in their faces. They were then followed by Red XII (who was alone), Cid (who did bring Shera and two Rocket Town buddies), Barret, Elmyra, Marlene, and Cait Sith with the "new and improved Turks," Jessie and James.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" cried Marlene, and was instantly whisked upon her papa's shoulders. Gruffly Barret said, "Happy Halloween you spiky a-"  
  
"Barret!" Elmyra said sharply, cutting him off. Vincent sent a silent prayer to God, telling Him to take good care of Elmyra. "You know you're not supposed to cuss around a seven year-old."  
  
"Yeah, but . . ."  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Barret hung his head in shame. "Yes'm." Cid roared with laughter. "Damn Barret, you sure are whipped!" Shera, however, gained a rather stern look. "Cid," she said, "you shouldn't cuss around a child either."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
Everyone laughed at Cid and Barret's expression. There was a click and a flash and Yuffie was seen grinning and holding a disposable camera. Both men roared in anger and ran after the elusive ninja screaming so many threats that they melded together and were indistinguishable. Everyone laughed while Shera and Elmyra firmly protected Marlene's ears. The party proceeded after everyone had greeted each other and had introductions had been made for Jessie and James. Music played as people danced, food was laid out and the pagoda person, Gorky, chowed down with Yuffie. Punch was gulped, war stories exchanged, and laughter echoed amongst the walls.  
  
Vincent was disgusted. Happiness was annoying. He should be atoning for his sins, not socializing with moronic people who didn't seem to notice-  
  
"Hey VINNIE!" Yuffie cried, the head of a conga line, "Join the pa ~ arty! Conga, conga, con-GA! Conga, conga, con-GA!"  
  
Vincent shook his head and got some punch. He downed it in one gulp and looked over the people at the party. OK, so the construction people and Dio didn't show, but that was not the point. Just then, the doorbell rang. Vincent moved to answer it, seeing as how no one else would.  
  
"Hi!" said a blond boy with a monkey tail with a girl with black hair, a guy in armor, a rat lady, a short girl with a horn on her head, a guy with head filled with red dreadlocks, an androgynous person with blue skin, and an army of mini people in blue with brown witches hats behind him. "We heard you were having a damn good party so we decided to drop by!" Zidane (blond monkey tail boy) pushed past Vincent with Dagger/Garnet, Steiner, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, Quina, and the Vivis. They joined the party, causing an even louder ruckus. Vincent growled. As he slammed the door, the doorbell rang again.  
  
"What?!" Vincent growled.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Auron, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri stood in the doorway (FFX). "Um, hiya," Tidus said tentatively, "we heard you were having a killer party, so we ditched Seymour's to come here . . ."  
  
Auron, the guy in the red coat, pushed past Vincent and was instantly followed by the others. Vincent didn't even have a chance to shut the door before the Final Fantasy VIII people burst through, Zell still eating a hot dog.  
  
"Hey man!" Zell raised a hand in greeting to Vincent, and sprayed some hot dog onto Vincent's face. Vincent wiped the hot dog from his face, disgusted. He shut the door, only to have it blasted off its hinges by a guy in a fat chocobo outfit. Who else but my brother, Choco?  
  
"Hey Vincent," he said, raising a wing in greeting. "Long time no see."  
  
Vincent was confused. He had never met the boy in his life. But then memories flooded back. Memories of coffee, a coffin, and a crazy girl named Robin/aku-chan. Not to mention the questions. He paled at the memories and took a step back from Choco.  
  
"No . . ." he whispered. "No. You can't be here . . ."  
  
Choco shrugged and proceeded to throw himself into the party's fray, calling to the FFVII characters only to get moans of horror. The FFVIII people, excluding Seifer, Quistis, and Squall, were all dancing like maniacs. Rinoa danced next to the stationary Squall, trying to make him dance.  
  
"Come on Squall!"  
  
". . ."  
  
Rinoa merely stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to dance with Zidane. Squall's eyes narrowed at the monkey tailed freak; he would be dealt with later.  
  
All of a sudden the music changed from lighthearted to dark and ominous. Everyone stopped dancing as a loud scream was heard from outside. Not just outside, outside above the ROOF.  
  
MoMo came screaming and crashing through the ceiling in a moogle outfit and fell on the floor flat on her face. She got up with much difficulty and shook her moogle head, causing the pom-pom to shake.  
  
"How cute!" the majority of the girls screamed and proceeded to tackle MoMo. Vincent remembered her too. She was the truly evil one. Much more evil than her younger brother Choco. One could not even see her eyes for her swirly glasses blocked them. Vincent had a headache. He found Auron (man in red coat) and leaned against a wall next to him.  
  
"What's that in your jug?" (DON'T THINK OF ANY INNUENDO! AURON HAS A JUG BY HIS HIP!!)  
  
"It's alcohol."  
  
Alcohol was just what Vinnie needed. "Can I have some?"  
  
Auron seemed to have found Vincent a kindred spirit, for he gave the man a sip. Auron looked at the floor.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know what those blue-green cracks are?"  
  
Vincent looked down and his eyes widened. Where MoMo had landed, blue- green cracks were forming. A blue-green that he recognized easily.  
  
"EVERYONE! MOVE TO THE WALLS! THE LIFESTREAM IS HERE!"  
  
The FFVII people knew what the Lifestream was, but the others didn't. They soon guessed that they should move to the walls by the FFVII peoples' reactions. MoMo and Choco didn't move; they stayed in the middle watching the ground.  
  
Sephiroth, Aeris, and Zack burst from the Lifestream, alive and well.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith cursed. LOUDLY. Yuffie took pictures non-stop and at the same time explained everything to everyone else. Remarkably, they understood.  
  
"So that guy is kinda like Kuja," Freya the rat lady murmured.  
  
"And Seymour," Tidus said, obviously disgusted with the name.  
  
The FFVIII people said nothing.  
  
Sephiroth turned to Aeris and Zack. "Remind me; why did we have to come here?"  
  
Aeris sighed. "Because Vincent is throwing a killer party."  
  
Zack said, "AND WE NEED TO PARTY!"  
  
The party resumed, though somewhat slowly. Cloud glared at Sephiroth, wishing that he had his beloved Ultima Weapon. Sephiroth smirked; he still had his Masamune. Choco eyed the sword hungrily, his eyes betraying the fact that he wanted the sword badly. MoMo had disappeared, presumably to find some way to glomp Sephiroth.  
  
This was all too much for Vincent. His gil wouldn't help now! No one would leave! His anger and frustration built up inside of him, feeding Chaos.  
  
~ VINCENT, DON'T! ~  
  
'Why not?' he thought bitterly.  
  
~ Um . . . ~  
  
[HA!] laughed Chaos, [You don't have a good reason!]  
  
MoMo shouted "BANZAI!" and glomped Sephiroth, who immediately tried to pry off the psychotic swirly-eyed glasses girl. Aeris was talking to Cloud and Tifa about their engagement, saying how she KNEW they would end up together and make such a cute couple, all the while pointedly ignoring the fact that Cloud was staring at her with interest. Zack pulled her away and started to dance with her. Even Squall had loosened up; he danced with Rinoa and Selphie.  
  
[You know] Chaos said, [you just have to let me go to get rid of them.]  
  
Vincent knew that. But he couldn't do that . . .  
  
['Course you can. It's your house, isn't it?]  
  
That's right. The mansion was Vinnie's house.  
  
Cait Sith bounced by in the conga line, stopping in front of Vincent. "Hey Vincent, I looked through some old records and I found that your birthday was October 13. Sorry it's late, but here's your present." Cait Sith then joined the end of the conga line. Vincent unrolled the piece of paper. It was the deed to the mansion. Which meant the mansion really was his! AND EVERYONE WAS TRESPASSING! Vincent laughed out loud, then unleashed Chaos. That was enough to frighten the foreign FF characters; they were about to pounce on him before the others stopped them.  
  
"That's our friend Vincent!" Tifa cried.  
  
"He was probably aggravated by everyone!" Aeris explained.  
  
It was a good enough reason for the peoples of Final Fantasies 8-10 to cut out of the party. They left one hell of a mess behind too. Chaos roared in joy; he was FREE!  
  
It took more than an hour to return Vincent to his normal state and even then he was angry until MoMo and Choco left, MoMo leaving with a string of Sephiroth's silver hair. Vincent showed them the deed to the house and everyone glared at Cait Sith. Grudgingly they left, stealing whatever food and candy was left. Vincent was left with a mess of a house and didn't care. The place was back to normal; MoMo had actually helped with falling through the roof. Vincent went down into the basement and entered his coffin room. He lay down in his coffin and closed his eyes. For once, no dreams of torture plagued his mind. Just lovely, dreamless sleep.  
  
*****THE END OF VINCENT'S HALLOWEEN PARTY*****  
  
A/N: Happy belated birthday Vinnie! Sorry this was up so late; I had religious stuff to attend to, not to mention it's freezing and my mind is frozen!! Oh and to IHATEEVERYONEFROMFF7, I'M A BLOODY, FREAKING GIRL!!! 


End file.
